Watching Strong Woman Do Bong-Soon
by TheMoonBeneathTheSea
Summary: "BONG-SOON!, what have you done this time!" "I didn't do anything!" Where some characters from Strong Woman Do Bong-Soon watch the 16 episodes of the fantastic drama. (Bong-soon x Min-hyuk) (This is the first time I've written on so don't judge too severely.)
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except the story... which is everything... you know what, this doesn't make sense.**

* * *

 **Bong-Soon POV**

The first things I sensed were darkness, a scream and warmth. I was sitting on something, no, someone...

I heard a masculine groan emerge from beneath me and I almost slapped him until I realised it was Bong-Ki. I moaned with displeasure at my- no, _our_ predicament. All around the room, I heard groans and mumbles and even a scream from whom I was sure to be Kyung-Shim ( _it must be weird for her_ I thought in a half daze, although I'm pretty sure she was supposed to visit later.)

"Eh, _noona_ , can you get off me?"

I half scrambled off my younger twin, and the lights turned on, temporarily blinding me.

I scanned the room, trying to find anyone else I knew. Mother, father, oh, I was right about Kyung-Shim, and...

"Guk-Doo," I said in my cutesy tone, "What are you doing here?"

He merely nodded at my existence and sighed. I was about to reply when my mother's loud voice was brought to my attention.

"BONG-SOON! What have you done this time!"

"I haven't done anything," I said, defending myself from my mother's fantastical accusation.

She ignored me, as always.

"You should be finding a job instead of causing trouble, or maybe find a rich, handsome man to marry so you don't have to work..." She rambled, I caught a glimpse of Guk-Doo's surprised face as I (if possible) sunk down further into the ground from embarrassment.

"Mum" Bless my brother for trying to calm mum done.

"You should be more like your brother he-"

"Mum, really, please stop, there are other people here."

That seemed to do the trick as both my mother and I scanned the room full of people.

There were only two people we didn't know; there weren't many people, to begin with anyways. A tall, well-kept man wearing trendy and expensive looking clothes, he seemed around my age, and I felt oddly drawn to him, and an older more chubby man wearing business clothes and seemed to have a permanent aura of awkwardness around him.

"Yo Bong-Bong" Kyung-Shim greeted happily, her long, currently curled, hair bouncing as she waved.

"Wassup, Kyung-Shim," I said back as we hugged, I swear I almost showed my strength as I embraced my best-friend.

"Umm, why are we here exactly, actually, where is _here_?" The older of the two men I do not know asks as the younger one dusted off his jacket.

"Good question, sir" My father remarks as Boon-Ki finally gets dad's soul/consciousness back, "Is there a note or something anywhere?"

My father's question sparks recognition within me, _could it be._

I pulled out the almost crumpled piece of paper which I previously shoved unceremoniously into my pocket and waved it like it was some important file that someone had dropped, which it actually might have been.

"Here _appa_ I think this is the note you were talking about."

He read through it quickly and passed it to _umma_ who then passed it to Bong-Ki and then Guk-Doo.

"This is a kidnapping case" Guk-Doo growled almost killing the note in his hand.

"How?" I and the younger of the two men I don't know ask simultaneously.

"What do you mean how?" Guk-Doo asked me, "We got taken from our original locations and were knocked out."

"What she means is how did we get here, I don't remember getting taken, do either of you?" He asks.

"Guk-Doo, there's no way we could have all been kidnapped, there's no connection between those two men and us, plus I was still in Busan before we came here" Kyung-Shim agreed.

"Plus, don't you think it's too luxurious to be a kidnapping case?" I add in, taking in the couches and a flat-screen television in the room.

" _Aish_ , you policemen are untrustworthy and useless, even normal civilians could tell it wasn't possible" He commented, tutting exasperatedly.

I opened my mouth to defend my childhood friend, but he leaned forward and plucked the note from Guk-Doo and began to read aloud, which, I'll be honest, was something I appreciated.

"Okie, let's see:

 _Dear Everyone,_

 _First of all, this is not a kidnapping case_ ('see, it even says it in the note' Kyung-Shim giggles) _this is merely an act of breaking the laws of physics (and time)._

 _It is possible, by the way, to_ break _the laws of laws, all you have to do is have some sort of power._

 _Like Bong-Soon. The power of cuteness,_ ('totally' I thought with a slight roll of my eyes)

 _Anyways, you are going to watch part of your future; (mainly Bong-Soon's I mean come on!)_

 _The 'show' you shall be watching is named_ Strong Woman Do Bong-Soon _. Hope you enjoy!_

Kyung-Shim looked at me incredulously; the two men looked confused.

"Who's Do Bong-Soon?" They asked.

"Umm, that's me," I said, raising my hand awkwardly.

"Wha, Bong-Bong, you must have done something awesome for this to happen" Kyung-Shim chirped as my family facepalmed at Kyung-Shim not even attempting to cover up the situation.

"Strong Woman? What are you talking about? My friend Bong-Soon is a weak girl."

I slid down at Guk-Doo's voice, looks like my cover is going to be blown.

"Well, what are we waiting for, the faster we get through this, the less time we have to spend here" my mother snapped, plopping herself onto a couch, the other following as well.

"Episode 1: Ridiculous Punks"

* * *

 **A.N. Yes this is my first fic on and no my updating schedule is not set in stone. It also takes a while to translate everything (or just read off the subs, IDK) and since there is no known script for this fantastic drama, I have to do everything myself. Like _everything_! That is all for now, have a nice day and check in every fortnight or something for updates**


	2. Chapter 2

**a.n. When I started writing I didn't expect any follows or favourites or even reviews, so thank you, and thank you all for dealing with the long period between the chapters posted. Let me tell you; I spent around an hour trying to find the official script, before giving up and deciding to write the script myself. Don't ever do this; they're telling the truth when they say pictures speak 1000 words because 3 minutes of an hour episode is worth around 600 words.**

* * *

 _ **Previously**_

 _"Well, what are we waiting for, the faster we get through this, the less time we have to spend here" my mother snapped, plopping herself onto a couch, the other following as well._

 _"Episode 1: Ridiculous Punks"_

* * *

 **3rd Person POV**

Bong-Soon had made the floor her home. She would have stayed there if it wasn't for her younger twin hauling her onto one of the couches, where she quickly became one with it.

Min-Hyuk quickly noticed how incredibly awkward this girl was, with her stammers and blushes, the only people she seemed fine with were most of the people in the room, in fact, the person giving her much of her awkwardness was that police guy whom she seemed close with.

The screen lit up, and the first episode began. Min-Hyuk becoming quite intrigued at the green bus that drove along.

 **[A green bus drives along a road before the camera pans to its side as it climbs a hill]**

 **[Episode 1: Ridiculous Punks]**

 **[Two boys enter the bus, and the camera focuses on AHN MIN-HYUK sitting at the back of the bus]**

"Oh, CEO, that's you!" Secretary Gong said happily.

"I can see that,"

 **[The camera focuses on Min-hyuk's side as he looks down at the bouquet in his hand, examining them]**

 **[Min-hyuk looks thoughtful for a moment as the camera changes to capture his face at an angle]**

 **[The view changes to the bus that is still driving along the road]**

 **[The camera captures the front of the bus as it drives along]**

 **[Camera focuses on one of the back wheels as it becomes flat]**

Some recognition filled Bong-soon and she silently groaned at the thought.

 **[Everyone in the bus moves along with the movement of the bus]**

 **RANDOM PERSON: What's going on?**

 **[Camera shifts to Min-hyuk's surprised face before it changes to a horrified expression]**

 **[The people in the bus shift as the bus loses control, s** **creams rise as the bus swerves]**

 **[Camera focuses on the brakes of the bus which don't work]**

 **[Bird's eye view of the swerving bus, then inside to Min-hyuk desperately trying to stay up straight]**

 **[The camera shifts to the breaks again as THE BUS DRIVER tries to avoid hitting people, s** **witch to Min-hyuk's horrified face as the bus swerves, even more, to prevent crashing into other vehicles]**

 **[The inside of the bus is a mess, groceries and such are flying everywhere]**

 **[Min-hyuk's face is shown again as a MOTHER and DAUGHTER on a bridge cannot avoid the bus]**

"CEO! Were you alright?"

"I'm alive aren't I?" Min-hyuk responded with a quirk of his eyebrow.

"Ah, yes, yes that's right," Secretary Gong laughed sheepishly.

 **[The mother screams and protects her daughter]**

 **[Min-hyuk's face is shown again as the bus driver desperately tries the breaks again]**

"Please don't die, please don't die, please don't die," Was chanted between the two boys of the Do family with Kyung-shim.

 **[Time slows down as the bus gets closer to the mother-daughter duo and Min-hyuk's flowers finally leave him]**

 **[Camera shows the road below the bridge and then shifts to the wincing bus driver with his eyes closed, only to open them to find they have stopped]**

 **[The passengers on the bus are all in odd positions, and the mother and daughter are unharmed]**

"How?" The two who didn't know about the super strength asked.

 **[The passengers all wince and complain about the pain]**

 **[Min-hyuk climbs back onto the seat and looks out the window to find a figure in a pink hoodie leaving the back of the bus]**

 **[He watches her as she goes, back on her way but seems to notice him and turns as a gust of wind almost blows away her hoodie]**

"Bong-soon, you foolish girl! You think a hoodie is going to cover your face?!" Was hissed violently towards the girl.

" _Eomma_ , I was on my way back home from school! I'm not a superhero!" Was the hushed reply.

 **[A ringtone resounds, and an OLDER MIN-HYUK is shifting in his sleep, bringing him back from his dream/memory]**

"Was that a dream or a memory?" Guk-doo asked.

He did not get an answer.

 **[He tries to ignore it, but the phone persists]**

 **Min-hyuk: Ugh, I could have seen her face!**

 **[He finally grabs his phone and answers the call]**

 **Min-hyuk: Yes, this is CEO Ahn of AINSoft**

 **Unknown Person: I'm sure that I gave you a warning and told you to get rid of the Albertine Chronicles. And that I'd kill you if you didn't.**

"A death threat? Did you go to the police?"

"Secretary Gong, you know very well I don't trust the police,"

"Ah, yes, sorry sir,"

 **Min-hyuk: Do you have any idea what time it is, you punk? If you want to threaten someone, you let them sleep for the threat to sink in. If I were awake, this would be scary!**

 **[Min-hyuk grumbles and shifts childishly]**

 **Min-hyuk: This is so frustrating, really!**

 **Unknown Person: Don't be too surprised at what happens next. You brought it upon yourself.**

 **[The camera shifts to a side view of Min-hyuk's bed then back to his face]**

 **Unknown Person: After AINSoft gets destroyed, I'm going-**

 **[Min-hyuk's face is full of annoyance and confusion, the camera changes to his side profile, he hangs up before the Unknown person can finish what they say and throws his phone back onto the bed]**

"Did you just-" Bong-ki started, relatively speechless

"Hang up on a death threat?" Bong-soon finished.

"It appears I did,"

 **[It is calm for a while before Min-hyuk shoots up in irritation and starts talking to his phone]**

 **Min-hyuk: What kind of punk is this?**

 **[The scene changes to later in the morning where a tired and pink clothed DO BONG-SOON is slurping up noodles]**

Jin Yi facepalmed and groaned, "My daughter, dear daughter, why are you like this,"

 **[She chews, still half asleep before going in for more]**

 **[The camera changes to show Bong-soon in her room in front of her laptop carrying a bowl of noodles]**

 **[A notification appears on her phone, and she puts down the bowl and picks up her phone]**

 **Text: From AINSoft Inc. Your resume was not approved. For more information, please consult your email inbox.**

 **[The three character stand out to her to form the word REJECTED]**

 **[Bong-soon isn't surprised]**

 **Bong-soon: I know. I know that I was rejected.**

"Bong-bong, it's really sad if you're used to this,"

"It's the reality, I was never going to make it,"

 **[She puts the phone back down and checks her resume]**

 **[As she scrolls, we are shown her resume is incredibly empty]**

 **[She stops at the subcategory; SELF-INTRODUCTION, she sighs and rolls her eyes]**

 **Bong-soon: Stupid applications.**

 **[With a displeased face she begins typing]**

 **Bong-soon: My name is Do Bong-soon. Do Bong Soon who lives in Dobong-dong* in Dobong-gu**.**

Min-hyuk snorts, "Were you named after the place?"

 **[Camera shifts from laptop to Bong-soon's face]**

 **Bong-soon: If I were to introduce myself, I am extremely unique.**

 **[Camera changes to her fingers at the keyboard, she hits a key multiple times and then leans back]**

 **Bong-soon: Is this not it?**

 **[A wooden cupboard door opens to reveal stacks of old bound shining books reading; 'Chronicles of Strength' and 'Chronicles of strength in the maternal lineage of Do Bong Soon']**

"What the-"

 **Bong-soon: I have a secret… that I am different.**

 **[The book's pages flip to show pictures]**

 **Bong-soon: I am strong and really very, very strong.**

Guk-doo looks over at Bong-soon curiously, as if wondering why he never knew.

 **[The animations continue]**

 **Bong-soon: During the Siege of Haengju of 1593, the ancestor of this secret DNA, the enemy soldiers she took out outnumbered the number of boulders she threw: Park Gae Boon.**

Jaws dropped, _that_ strong?

 **Bong-soon: This special power that is passed on matrilineally contains a great secret. In the year 1862, during the Jinju Peasant Rebellion an ancestor, Ga Wook Bang, abused her power and stood on the side of the soldiers against innocent victims for her own personal gain. Afterward, her powers disappeared overnight. Struck with leprosy, she ended her days in a pitiful way.**

 **[Words appear by the illustration; 'The start of the curse of strength']**

 **Bong-soon: After that, my ancestors learned that whoever didn't use this strange power for good would be cursed.**

 **[Transition from the book to a much younger HWANG JIN YI]**

 **[Scene changes to the 1989 Manchester, England, World Weightlifting Championships]**

 **Bong-soon: But… The person who ignored that curse was none other than my mother, Hwang Jin Yi. Her strong prejudices and arrogance caused her problems.**

Jin Yi shot her daughter a sharp look.

 **[Jin Yi casually lifts the weights as if they were nothing, shocking the spectators to no end]**

 **Spectator: Fantastic Technique!**

 **Bong-soon: When she used her strength to increase the prestige of the country, there weren't any problems. But…**

 **[A series of scenes showing Jin Yi bullying others begins]**

 **Young Jin Yi: Bring it. Give them. You jump up and down. Kneel, you idiot! Why aren't you kneeling!**

Bong-ki sent his mother a blank look, " _Eomma_ , you bully"

 **[Scene changes to young Jinyi trying to weight lift, but failing]**

 **Bong-soon: The curse of not using the strength for righteousness ended up being true.**

 **[Young Jin Yi is crying in a practice room, enter DO CHIL GOO]**

 **Bong-soon: Do Chil Goo, a promising wrestling athlete on the Gran Cormanium team, met the weightlifting athlete Hwang Jin Yi, who had lost all her strength.**

 **Young Chil Goo: What happened to your face? Let me-**

 **Young Jin Yi: Oh my!**

 **Bong-soon: And in that way, they caused an accident that day.**

 **Young Jin Yi: You punk! You playboy!**

 **[Scene change to Jin Yi during labour]**

 **Nurse: A little more!**

 **Doctor: The first twin is your princess.**

 **Jin Yi: The boy hasn't come out yet?**

 **Doctor: Look at her! She's clenching her fist!**

 **Nurse: Oh!**

 **Doctor: Oh?**

 **[Baby Bong-soon proceeds to punch the doctor across the room]**

 **Bong-soon: This is how I, Do Bong Soon, came into the world.**

 **[Scene change to a much older Bong-soon fixing her hair on a train]**

 **Bong-soon: There have been multiple times where hiding my strength made me miserable.**

 **[She notices a pervert groping a woman nearby]**

All the women bristled at the offence. The men (minus Secretary Gong) raised eyebrows.

 **Bong-soon: I've had to look the other way when I've seen hands like those. I've lived with the inner turmoil for 27 years. Things that I could hold in, I've held in even though it was cowardly.**

 **[The train doors open and people push to get out]**

 **Bong-soon: In order to not become a show for the world, I've lived in secret.**

 **[Scene change to Bong-soon in an office]**

 **Bong-soon: If the subscribed commits suicide within two years, the benefits retrieved from life insurance may be reduced. No, customer. I didn't mean that you would necessarily do…**

"Idiot," Bong-soon tsked at herself.

 **Bong-soon: After graduating from high school, there hasn't been a job I haven't tried.**

 **[Scene change to another position; in a clothing store]**

 **Bong-soon: Oh, my little prince, you look so gallant!**

 **MOTHER: She's a girl**

Bong-ki and Kyung-shim snorted as Jin-yi sighs.

 **[Bong-soon throws the boy jacket down and gets the girl one, smiling sheepishly]**

 **[Scene change to yet another job; farming]**

 **Bong-soon: Oh!**

 **Bong-soon: I've even tried farming.**

 **Jin Yi: In 10 years, only farming will exist.**

"Really _eomma_?" Bong-ki sighed.

 **[Flashback to the conversation]**

 **Jin Yi: When oil runs out, mobility will become impossible! Then, like in prehistoric times, you'll have to be completely self-sufficient. Bong Soon, what are you going to do with your strength? You need to become a farmer. Farm! Do you know how good being a farmer is?**

 **[Bong-soon's tractor runs off course]**

 **Bong-soon: As Bong-ki matriculated into MS1 of medical school, and my uncle started earning money from farming, mom opened up a walnut cafe and pushed me into the farming business. She shipped me out to my uncle's first, as a special recruit.**

Min-hyuk whistled lowly at Bong-ki's medical achievement, "So one twin breaks bones and the other fixes them up,"

Bong-soon slowly turned to face him and smiled sweetly, "Yes, got a problem?"

"No, no problem at all," Min-hyuk smiles back, "Just amusing,"

Bong-soon's smile dropped.

 **[Bong-soon dusts herself and casually lifts the tractor back on track, a pair of woman see the feat]**

 **Female Stranger: Oh my god! Grandmother look there!**

 **[Knowing she messed up, Bong-soon sighs and buries her face in her hands]**

 **Bong-soon: And that's how I failed at farming. And coincidentally, that's how I found my calling.**

 **[Scene change to an Internet Cafe]**

 **Bong-soon: In reality, I have to hide my gifts, but here I can make another version of myself. My dream is to make a game with someone like me as the main hero.**

Min-hyuk raised an eyebrow and Bong-soon raised one too.

 **[Scene change to a classroom]**

 **Teacher: An RPG game's best feature is its ability to share content. That's how the serial game, Chronicles of Albertine succeeded. The players feel a sense of exhilaration from being shown a new world. It doesn't give its users a chance to be bored. Their president only goes to the office twice a week.**

 **[Scene changes to Min-hyuk on a hoverboard]**

 **Teacher: His only job is to play! It's a nice life, right? I wish you the best of luck, my students!**

"That's really well put together," Kyung-shim whispered, "Those two are going to meet, aren't they?"

Bong-ki nodded and leaned in to lower his voice, "Most likely,"

 **[Min-hyuk casually whistles before he notices a black-clothed figure tailing him, aware of his tail, he keeps an eye out]**

"CEO," Secretary Gong spoke.

"I'm fine, this hasn't happened yet, the morning did," Min-hyuk brushed it off calmly, "And you, do you remember any of this?"

Bong-soon nods, "Up to the Internet Cafe, everything else must be the future,"

 **[Min-hyuk stops and turns to face his tail who tries to play it off by browsing his phone]**

 **[Min-hyuk's face contorts, and he proceeds to chase the tail by foot]**

 **[The stalker trips while turning as Min-hyuk continues to persist]**

 **Min-hyuk: Hey! Hey! Stop! Hey! Stop right there! I'm going to kill you!**

Guk-doo snapped from his thought, "Kill? That better be an exaggeration,"

"Of course it is," Min-hyuk scoffed, "You police take things too seriously,"

 **[The stalker sees the male toilets and like a pervert goes into the female one]**

 **[Min-hyuk enters the male one and checks. Fist raised, he kicks open all the stalls while the stalker makes a timely escape]**

 **[Min-hyuk exits the bathroom too late and removes his sunglasses forcefully]**

 **Min-hyuk: Aish!**

 **[Scene cuts to Min-hyuk in her car with an earpiece]**

 **Min-hyuk: I need a personal bodyguard. Get one. Right now.**

 **[He removes the earpiece and sighs]**

"Dramatic much," Bong-soon mutters as the episode pauses.

 _TBC_

* * *

 ***Dong= Neighbourhood**

 ****Gu= District**


End file.
